Please Don't Let Me Go
by movieexpert1978
Summary: 3 years after Someone To Come Back For. Crystal is ready to go off to college when Ross gets a new mission in Nepal. It starts to lead up to a series of events that bring back bad memories as more powerful and sinister enemies show no mercy.


**Hello readers. By some generous requests young and old and some inspiration I have decided to write a sequel to Someone To Come Back For. I just finally watched Expendables 2 and it was great movie and very funny, especially with the dialogue between Bruce Willis and Arnold at some points plus Chuck Norris! Can't go wrong with that. Anyway, this is set in the same area as Expendables 2. This is a alternate universe type story as there will be events from the movie and some changes from the movie. I'm also staying with the same format of narration as most of this chapter is told from Crystal's POV and with a little bit of Ross at the end for obvious reasons. Thanks to all the readers who have left reviews or favored the first story. so please read and review this one too please! I don't own the Expendables as that is created by Sylvester Stallone. **

Ch. 1: Guess who's back?

Hey me again! Yup, Crystal Ross is back in action. That business with Church has been there and done that we haven't heard from his goons or his son in three years. Which means that I was finally done with high school! Yipee Kiay for me hmmm. So right now this is the summer before starting college. Dad's missions didn't die down though, even though I wish they did. He always took care of me though in his own macho macho manly kind of way.

Speaking of which, the boys were doing great too. Lee was having a good time with his girlfriend and everyone got along. Gunner's drugs problems were long gone and he kept trying to be a smartass by talking about chemicals every now and then. The team would just roll their eyes and just ignore him. It was just hysterical. They still made fun of Yang for his size and Road for his ears. We got our complex fixed up after what happened. Nobody sure as hell wanted to relocate because I sure didn't.

With the money dad made on his missions, I could have gone to any school I wanted and he made sure to tell me that. He always told me how proud he was off me for sticking to things after Church. I never felt so safe before knowing he was gone. I looked at a lot of schools, but finally I decided on a local one. It had a great arts program that I was interested in and I managed to get accepted. Even though everyone grumbled that I would be staying home, they congratulated me in their own way. I didn't believe for one second that they wouldn't miss me the instant I left if I went out of state.

Dad was staying home tonight with me while the guys went out drinking as usual. One guy I missed was Tool. He was out in Florida and wouldn't come back until next month. Guess that's what you do when you're retired.

"Need any help?" I asked, while getting a bottle of water.

"No almost done." Dad answered. Steak with a side of rice for him and me a side of salad was for dinner tonight. I guess I was the only one who ate greens around here, since a big muscle guy needs his protein. Sure enough not two minutes later dinner was set.

"Why don't you go out with the guys?" I asked as we ate.

"I'd rather spend time with you." He answered. I had to blush and look down at my food, at least he was being honest with me.

"You know you don't have." I said quietly.

"Crystal, I've been out drinking with guys most of my life and when you came along I couldn't think of anything greater than to spend time with you." He said sincerely. I smiled back at him in response. I hadn't changed much appearance wise. I stopped dying my hair a long time ago so it was its usual brown color. Looking at him though, he seemed tired. He had circles under his eyes and I knew he wasn't as strong as he used to be. I wished he didn't disappear so often. "How's work?" He asked. Oh yeah, I got a job too nothing too big, fast food place for my own little spending money and savings.

"Boring, our closer keeps ditching us because he says he can't get a ride." I crumbled.

"Wow, lazy punk if you ask me." Dad muttered.

"I know. My manager feels the same way." I added.

"You excited for college?" He asked.

"I'm more nervous actually." I answered.

"You'll do great baby. You've always worked hard with everything that you do." He smiled.

"Well, if I didn't you would kick my ass." I stated.

"Hey watch the language." He said back to me instantly. The instant we looked at each other we started laughing.

Dessert and movie later I was lying in bed just drawing away. I didn't have to go to work until later in the afternoon tomorrow, but I always stayed up late anyway because it was summer after all. I heard the boys come back around one-thirty, talking shit as always. When all the boys were home I was more relaxed and I instantly started to get sleepy, so I put my sketchbook away and started to fall asleep. I couldn't hear much as they started to disperse and get to bed. I figured just for old time sake I got out of bed and wandered close to my door as I could hear some of them heading up the stairs.

"Hey why can't Crystal be here when we get back huh?" Gunner asked loudly making me giggle.

"Cause she doesn't need to see any of you all shitfaced." Dad answered back. I covered my mouth because I started laughing hard.

"Yeah whatever." Gunner grumbled. He let out a huff as he stomped up the stairs and went to his own room. I got up and went back into bed, trying to stay awake as I heard everyone going to bed. Dad quickly followed and grumbled to himself as he went to bed.

Oh yes it was good to be home.

Xxxxxxxx

I didn't sleep in too long as when I got downstairs Dad was already up.

"Sleep good?" He asked when he saw me.

"Of course." I smiled and got some eggs out of the fridge for breakfast. "Do they really come home really wasted?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hmpf heard that huh?" He asked as I nodded yes. "Not usually, but I don't want you to get any ideas." He defended making me laugh.

"Oh please, I haven't had a boyfriend since you know what." I answered.

"Damn straight." He muttered. I started making breakfast and I think the smell started to draw the boys out. Gunner came out first and wrapped my up in a huge bear hug.

"Morning Gunner." I gasped as I was lifted into the air easily.

"Hey pretty girl." He said with my usual nickname. "Those for me?" He asked innocently.

"No, I haven't eaten yet, make your own." I insisted.

"Damn." He grumbled. Soon all the other boys started to pour in.

"Where's Lee?" I asked Dad.

"Out with his cheating girlfriend." Dad grumbled.

"It's called a rough patch, everyone goes through it." I insisted giving him a slight tug on his muscle arm.

"Once a cheater always a cheater." He stated and I only rolled my eyes.

"Hell yah." Gunner said.

"You could have been a chemical engineer dumbass." Caesar snapped at him. I started laughing as the "fighting" ensued. Road and Yang were just watching in the background snickering.

"Hey that chick was hot alright." Gunner insisted.

"Gunner and chemicals, that sounds like a bad combination." I said quietly to Dad and he smirked. Breakfast and a funny argument later, Dad dropped me off at work. Even though I could drive now and had a license he still drove me all over the place, but he was doing it more often now so it had me wondering about some things.

He picked me up after work and I had to ask.

"Do you have anything mission coming up?" I asked seriously.

"No why?" He asked.

"You always get a little bit more lovey dovey when you have a mission." I explained.

"No I don't have one, not yet anyway." He answered. I slumped against the car seat and looked out the window. We didn't talk all the way home and I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings. I got out of the car and he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"For what?"

"If I hurt your feelings."

"Nah." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. He kissed the top of my head as I held onto him tightly. "I get lovey dovey as you say because I love you Crystal. You're going to get busy when school comes up and I just don't want to waste anytime." He said quietly to me.

"I love you too daddy." I whispered into his chest. After a few moments we finally let go and we heard the sound of a motorcycle coming into the shop. We looked and saw Christmas take his helmet off.

"Oh hey Crystal, just get home from work?" He asked as he came over to us and I nodded yes.

"Hi Lee." I said with a wave.

"'Bout time you showed up." Dad says with a grumble.

"Lacy says hello Crystal." Lee said ignoring him.

"Thanks." I smiled before leaving the two alone so I could change.

xxxxxx

I watched Crystal walk up the stairs to get out of her uniform before I looked back at Christmas. One look at him and all I did was grumble.

"Oh come one. Ever think that Crystal could have used a mum and not a nanny growing up." He argued as I got a drink.

"None of your business." I stated back.

"Why not?"

"She's not your daughter."

Xxxxxx

The damn phone rang early the next morning.

"Hello?" I grumbled, but was instantly awake when the informant started talking. "Alright I'll be there." I answered before hanging up. I let out a deep sigh as I sat back in bed staring at the ceiling. Crystal would not be happy about this.

"Shit."

I did my best to act normal as I drove her to work. After she went inside I left to get my info. Trent was in deep shit…again and we had to go save his sorry ass along with some rich Chinese guy out in Nepal. I briefed the team to get ready as we would leave in the morning. I didn't tell Crystal on the ride home, but when she saw the guys stocking up she knew instantly.

"Can I ask where you're going at least?" She said in her quiet voice.

"Nepal." I answered before she quietly walked away to get changed.

"Oh boy here we go." Road mumbled.

"Hey you leave Crystal alone dumbo. She only does it 'cause she cares." Caesar snapped at him.

"We do this all the time so what?" He shrugged back.

"Yeah and the only girl that worried about you was your mother." Gunner shot back making the others laugh as I went upstairs. I knocked on Crystal's door to see if she was done.

"Crystal?" I asked. When she didn't answer I went inside. She was sitting on the bed trying to calm down. I went over to her and held her close.

"You haven't had a mission in a while. I love having you around." She started to cry all over again. Ever since Church, she hasn't been the same. The first mission I got after him she broke down in tears instantly and begged me not to go. After things like Church the fear never really goes away and Crystal became more touchy when missions came up. I did my best to be her father, but honestly sometimes I felt like I was doing a shitty job, but the hug and smile I got from her every time I came home just made it worthwhile.

"I know Crystal. I know." I answered holding her tightly."Gotta go save Trench's ass." I added making her laugh.

"Tell him I said hello." She said. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She pleaded.

"Yeah Crystal."

That night I held Crystal close in my arms. She was right about one thing, it had been a few months since the last mission and she was enjoying the free time as much as I was.

"Please don't let me go daddy." Crystal whimpered that night.

"Never baby."

She came down in her PJ's as we got loaded up and headed out. She gave everyone a hug and goodbye before we left. I can't imagine what it feels like to watch us leave the shop and having to endure the silence.

**Hope you liked it. Everyone just trying to be normal. You have to read Someone to Come Back For in order to understand this story or else you will be hopelessly lost. Father Daughter bonding is essential in this story because Ross and Crystal are all they have when it comes down to true family. Again please read and review and let me know what you think. There will be lots of language in it, but nothing R rated since the movie wasn't like that either. It was R rated for the blood and guts. Enjoy!**


End file.
